


Soulmates

by narashikari



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, and takes a hint, ignores the whole erasing Riders thing, in which sento realizes that the multiverse ships him and banjou, post-episode 2 of Zi-O, the zi-o characters only appear very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narashikari/pseuds/narashikari
Summary: No matter what happens, Sento and Ryuuga find their way back to each other. Maybe it's time they made sure it stayed that way.





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @narashikari

The minute Sougo dashes out the door, Sento sinks to the café floor as realization crashes into him. 

His head pounds as his memories of Sento, and of the Katsuragi Takumi of his world, return all at once. He wonders,  _ God, what have I done? So much blood on my hands...  _

He remembers his mother and her tamagoyaki, too sweet for anyone but him, and how he never even told her he was alive.  _ Mom, I’m so sorry… I made you cry… Forgive me... _

He remembers his father, laughing before that fateful moment the Sky Walls rose, and fading into dust in his arms.  _ Dad, did I live up to your expectations? Did I make you proud? _

He remembers Souichi-Blood Stark-Evolt, the Sky Walls, the Smash, Faust, the war, the tower, the black holes in the sky, bodies littered in the streets-

He remembers Build. The shape of the Full Bottles in his hands, the sound they make when he shook them. The desire to smile when he hears the Driver proclaiming “ **Best Match! Are you ready?!”**

He remembers Gen, haughty and cold and power hungry one moment; brave and silly and heroic the next. His helmet broken as he falls to his knees and fades into firefly-like lights, calling Sento by his name-instead of Katsuragi's- one last time.

He remembers Kazumi’s voice, going into a high trill as he gushes on about Mii-Tan, and breaking in despair as he watches all his friends die one by one. Fighting his last stand against their facsimiles, clutching his boys' dogtags as he joins them in the afterlife.

He remembers Sawa, so strong yet so broken, hands typing away on a computer then covered in blood a second later. Her heartwrenching sobs as she begs for his forgiveness, tells him of her youth under a manipulative warmonger hell-bent on keeping him under his thumb.

He remembers Utsumi, telling Sento about his wish of a peaceful, happy life before toppling off a bridge to his death. Only to be revived as a cyborg, then killed once more to affirm his loyalty to the very monster Sawa wished to escape.

He remembers Misora, his first friend and confidant, the first to stand by his side. He remembers her silly hairstyle, the not-quite-sincere smile she put on as Mii-Tan, the gleam of her eyes when Vernage took control, her loud snores when she slept for hours after purifying a Bottle, her death threats when disturbed… Her new self’s first words to him,  _ “Have we met before?” _

And…

He remembers Ryuuga. His Ryuuga. The prison escapee who had his fly down, the day they met. The man he watched, helplessly, saying goodbye to his lover as she died in his arms. The fighter who fought by his side, with and without a Rider belt. The Evolt spawn that defied his destiny and saved the world. The one thing he had left of their world, the man Sento came to trust with his life and soul and conscience, and… Somehow, someway, almost always managed to stay by his side. 

_ It’s almost like… he and I are…  _ Sento knows the word is so unscientific, but what other word was there to describe it?  _ Soulmates. Meant to be. Red string of fate and all.  _ How else was he supposed to describe two people who manage to find their way back to each other despite alien possessions, brainwashing, the apocalypse, the creation of a new world, and memory wipes?

Sento almost laughs. “It was always gonna be you, huh?” he asks.

“What?” Ryuuga questions him, confused. He was slumped against a wall, having been overwhelmed by his own memories of his past. _Their_ _past_. 

Sento stands, shakily, but gathers his wits and walks to Ryuuga. He takes a seat beside him, so they were shoulder to shoulder, his legs stretched out in front of him. “Did you ever wonder,” Sento begins, “why, when we lost our memories of our world, we still knew each other?”

Ryuuga blinks at him, then frowns in thought. “Now that I think of it…” He says, “I guess it was a coincidence?”

“A coincidence…” Sento thinks aloud. “A coincidence, when we just so happen to be the only ones who remember our world? When the first person I met on this world was your other self? When I, as Katsuragi Takumi, would’ve met you anyway if Evolt hadn’t made me forget? When that corrupted version of Build, of  me , recognized  you as its Best Match?”

Ryuuga’s frown deepens. “What are you getting at, Sento?”

“I’m saying,” Sento half-laughs, half-cries at the admission, “Maybe the universe- or multiverse- is trying to tell us something, Banjou. About us.” He thinks about one of the few peaceful moments they had, back in their old world- a day of play with dolls, a miniature love letter, Sawa’s fangirlish gasp. “Maybe we knew it all along, we just never said it.”

“About us…” Ryuuga trails off. He leans back a little to look at Sento. “What do you mean by…?”

_ Idiot musclehead,  _ he thinks fondly as Sento tugs on his scarf and pulls him into a kiss.

Ryuuga’s widened for a split second, before Sento feels his lips quirk up against his. He feels Ryuuga’s hand clutching at his shirt, and he responds by tightening his hold on his garishly orange scarf and moving close enough to almost sit atop him.

While they kiss, Sento can’t help but think that even if things were different, they’d still end up like this. If Takumi never became Sento, or if Sento permanently reverted back into Takumi, or if they had integrated into the versions of themselves in the new world, or if they really became the selves Sougo accidentally created… their lives would circle back to each other, he’s sure. 

They were the Best Match, after all. Nothing can keep them apart for too long.

When they part, Ryuuga blinks at him, panting. “The multiverse wants us together forever, huh?” he asks, a wide, but shy grin on his face. He rests his forehead against Sento’s, closing his eyes in contentment. “I’m fine with that. You?”

Sento’s heart skips, and a blush rises on his face, along with the biggest smile he knows he’s ever had. He feels the euphoria in every inch of his body, thrumming in his veins. Even his hair responds, a tuft happily springing up of its own accord. “Hell yeah I am. Forever sounds really,  really good.” 

He knows what they both implied, the promise that goes unspoken. But, just so it’s clear between them-

“I love you, Sento.” Ryuuga sighs it against his lips, his breath fanning across his chin.

_ He beat me to it?!  _ Sento wonders, but as those three words-  _ those three, wonderful words- _ wash over him, the wonderful feeling in his chest overflows and he finds himself saying it back easily. “I love you, Ryuuga.” 

Ryuuga giggles cutely and Sento can’t resist thinking,  _ God this beautiful dork. But now he’s  _ _ my _ _ dork…  _ The thought sends shivers down his spine. It makes him want to kiss Ryuuga again.

So he leans forward again, but this time, Ryuuga’s meeting him halfway. 

———

Omake

“I’m telling you, Geitsu, when I saw him he remembered, I swear- OH MY GOD. YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME.”

“ARGH!”

“Ohmygoshsosorry!”

Sento and Ryuuga look up from their nth makeout session to see the scandalized faces of Sougo, Geitsu and the teenage girl who knocked them out a timeline ago. Their mouths had dropped in shock, faces pink beneath the hands covering their eyes from their utterly debauched forms.

“Yo. You’re back already?” Ryuuga greets offhandedly, as if he hadn’t been caught with his hands on Sento’s ass and his tongue down Sento’s throat.

“I’ve been gone an hour!” Sougo sputters. “Have you two been sucking face the whole time?!” he demands indignantly. 

“Pretty much, yes,” Sento replies, smiling cheekily and enjoying how all three flailed at his reply. Laughing at their flushed faces and gaping mouths, Sento fluidly extracts himself from Ryuuga’s lap, surreptitiously dropping his discarded scarf into it to hide the tent in his lover’s pants. He ignores his own shirtlessness (which revealed all the ways Ryuuga marked him) and raises a hand for Geitsu to shake. “Kiryuu Sento, Kamen Rider Build. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

  
  



End file.
